Harry potter and the Wizard's from another world
by spearcell96
Summary: Summery: The boy who live, The child who is one with nature, and the kid whose eye's can see everything. These three children must work together to combat not only he who must not be name but the darkness gathering around him, but thankfully... they won't have to do it alone. Not a Yaoi!
1. Chapter 1 Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I do not nor own will I ever own, Harry Potter and Naruto or any of their characters

* * *

(Samurai Bridge)

Two 15 year-old boys stood on opposite sides of an all too familiar gorge.

"**Sasuke!**" Naruto roared, Rasengan swirling in his palm.

"**Naruto!**" Sasuke screamed, a chidori crackling in his hand.

Their attacks met, and the combined demonic powers ripped a hole in space-time. The destructive orbs of power slid off of each other, Naruto's heading for Sasuke's hitae-ate, and Sasuke's making a beeline to Naruto's heart. Each jutsu hit its mark, closing the hole.

Several minutes later, a white-haired jounin from Konohagakure no Sato appeared. The jounin, Hatake Kakashi, surveyed the landscape. Finding no trace of his blonde or raven hair student's, he sighed heading back. 'Tsunade-sama's not gonna like this…' he thought.

-**Naruto's Mindscap**-

Naruto found himself waking up to the same old Sewer system and catacombs that he had come to loath and hate, jumping to his feet Naruto sigh.

"Awww damn it here again! Well better fin the fox and see what happen." Naruto mutter putting his hand's in his pocket and walking off, though if there was one thing he always hated it was the odor that emanated from the various liquids that seem to be in this place for no reason as he could find. He began to follow the flow of the water, moving down corridor after corridor until he found his target. The cell of the Kyuubi.

"Time to go say hi." Naruto mumble about to walk in when he heard the fox talking.

"**Fuck. **_**Sigh**_** Well, might as well I heal his ungrateful ass and.. Wait, what the fuck?!**" The Kyuubi gasp at seeing kanji forming in the water out side the gate, but what he read made him stop breathing.

'The host body have been sensed entering an inter dimension void in space, activating of fail safe 96 is now in action.' seeing this caused Naruto to gasp in shock and hide by the door way.

'**What the hell is fail safe 96!? I never hear of anything like that!**' Kyuubi growl and as if it hear him more kanji appeared.

'It is a hidden seal created by the first Uzumaki to protect the family members should they ever become a Jinchuurike and be sent off world unwillingly.' Kyuubi's eye's widen before growling in dismay, (_Uzumaki again, that family is really becoming a pain in my ass._) the demon fox thought, Naruto on the other hand was freaking out a little (_Sent off world? What the hell is that this saying!?_) Naruto ran through mind and was now completely focus on the what was going on between the seal and Kyuubi.

'**I already knew that we were heading to another world because of that freak accidents from their attacks.**" Kyuubi mutter still not liking that but then pause as something else cross his mind.

"**What kind of fail safe?**" he ask realizing the seal was sentience enough to understand him.

'In the event that this happens the buuji chakar's shall be use to protect and if need be modified the host body to better suit the new world structures... there is a second body trailing there as well so the remaining chakra's shall be use to created a barrier around him as well... but it is still unlike they will end up in the same location.'

"New world? I'm going to another world!?" Naruto whisper unable to believe this as the Kyuubi spoke again

"**Well isn't that heartbreakingly nice and- wait a minute. What was that about using my remaining chakra's?**" he ask really not liking how that sounded at all, it didn't take long for more kanji to appear but what it said made is blood freeze.

'Due to the first barrier being made and the host being give about 30 percent of the buuji's chakra's as well as 40 percent being use to modified the body, only 15 percent will be left and that will be use to created a barrier for the second body... though the second body seem to hold some unknown chakra's, this seal shall use those to modified the second body to the new world structures.' Naruto read that a few time but still had no idea what it meant only that it didn't seem very good.

"**But If you use all my chakra's then what will happen to me!?**" the kyuubi shout and for once and Naruto's life he find his self worry for the giant fox, like always the replied was quick to appear but this one cut through the fox to his very core.

'With no chakra's the buuji shall be nothing more than a mind, and in a void with nothing to hold that mind together, the buuji shall process to simply disappear from the physician realm.'

"**What?! NO! Fuck! Shit! You can't do that!" **The Kyuubi screamed as he felt his power and himself fade away, neither of them notice that Naruto had been there hiding in the corner and listening the whole time.

* * *

The rain poured out of the grey sky, he felt it as it soaked his tattered blond hair. Naruto was awake but it seem like he could move or open his eye though if his sense of tough was right then he was lying on the cold wet ground.

(_Why can't I move?_) Naruto thought not really sure when he even awake up... however at that moment he felt a tug on the shoulder.

"He's breathing alright, but he not waking up." the voice of a man spoke out through the darkness.

"Well at least we know he alive but that's get him inside to look at those wound before he and us catch a cold." this time it was a woman voice and it wasn't long before Naruto felt himself being pick up off the ground and place on somebody's back and fall back unconscious.

* * *

The morning had come and Naruto was taken to the hospital, the people who had found him were kind enough to give him something to eat and ask what had happen, however remembering what the seal had read he thought it best not to say he had just jump from world to another. Thinking on the fly Naruto had said simply said he couldn't remember.

Thinking he had amnesia they call Naruto a poor kid, which had to do with something else he find out, Naruto was shock to find he was once again about six or seven years old! How this happen Naruto could only think of one thing, the modification the seal mention. So now a kid again and playing like he had amnesia it wasn't long before child welfare came and take him away as the people who had found him couldn't take care of him.

So here he was a year later now eight which was the age they thought he was and in the playground sitting on a bench watching the other kids play not feeling like joining in as he still didn't know what to do about his situation and was a little depress about it.

"Well could be worse, I could have not be able to use my jutsu." Naruto mumble to himself not that he found any use for them but at the least he was more the cable of protecting himself, Naruto look cross the park for something interesting to do when he spotted seeing Larry Wilson a short male with blue eyes and chin-length black hair, with bangs framing the side of his face and wearing a blue sweater and black slacks walking into the playground with a dark-haired and a bunch of photographers following them behind.

"Alright kids come over here!" Larry who was one of the staff worker there call out and Naruto still found herself nimble enough even as a kid to beat everyone else over there by doing several cartwheels in the air, proving he still love getting attention.

"You have some interesting children here." the lady in the business suit said looking at Naruto and there was a hint of a valley girl accent in her voice, Larry laugh nervously thinking he'd need to reprise Naruto later about showing off in front of important people like her, she had long and wavy black hair, blue eyes, full lips, and a beauty mark located under the right side of her mouth, she was also wearing thin wire rim glasses.

"HAHAHAH! Sorry, sorry, he's just a bit hyper is all." Larry said as the other kids came running up, Naruto cross his arms and tilt his head to the side.

"Hey Larry, who the old hag?" Naruto ask shocking the man, (_Oh god, please tell he didn't just say that!_) Larry cried as the lady mouth split into a somewhat twisted grin, faster than Naruto could react she grab his head and squeeze rather hard getting a yelp of pain as he try to make her let go.

"Old hag, huh...? The name is Saran Barclay, and I'll have you know I'm only 36 you brat!" she stated shaking Naruto a bit to get her point across.

"Okay I get, I'm sorry, now let go!" Naruto cried while thinking she must really work out as he couldn't pry himself of her grip, she did loosen up but didn't let go as something caught her eye.

"Hold still for a moment." Saran order and Naruto found himself listing due to not wanting to make her anymore mad when she suddenly started lightly stroking the whiskers marking with almost child like curiosity.

"At first I thought you drew them on but the crease's in your skin show these are actually there." Saran said in surprise as Larry tap her on the shoulder.

"Ms. Barclay, I think it best we get started." Larry said rubbing his hand together, as nodded and finally let got as he turn to the rest of the kids there.

"Okay children, I'd like you to meet Ms. Barclay. She is donating a large sum of money to the orphanage so I'd like you all to line up to take a few picture with her for the newspaper." Larry told them and everyone quickly did so knowing this meant better supple for the building Naruto on the other hand just place his hand in his pocket and lazily follow hating how people like her most likely wasn't doing this out of the kindness of her heart but more for her image. Hell as far as Naruto was thought as was likely one of those who look good on the outside but did a lot of shady shit on the down low.

"_Kami I dislikes snobs and arrogant people, thrive off the suffering from others._" Naruto mutter under his breath and his normal language which he find out was call Japanese in this world but the place he was at which was call London very people spoke it here.

So thinking no one would understand him Naruto hadn't notice Saran still cast a look his way as Naruto and the rest of the kids line up and she put in a fake smile. After about five pictures were taken the children were allow to go back playing and this time they made Naruto, Now Naruto would admit this was a lot better than his first childhood but going through being a kid twice just made it feel weird. Having play for a bit Naruto went back to sitting at the bench but not a minute later Saran Barclay walk over to the bench he was at and sit next to him.

"You're a odd one, why aren't you playing with the other?" she ask pulled out a cigarette from a silver case and a clear pink lighter from her pocket. After a few attempts she managed to light her cigarette, taking a few puffs before her gaze fell on Naruto waiting for him to answer.

"I'm not in the mood to really play today." Naruto nervously replied, feeling strangely threatened by the lady, despite the fact that he was sure he could kill her 20 time over even with the shape his body was in.

"I see, then maybe you'll be in mood to tell how you got here." Saran said looking away.

"Why would you care?" Naruto had to ask as she turn back to him.

"_I may be a bit of a snobs, and I'm certainly arrogant, but I'm still willing to listen to the suffering of others and see if I can help._" Naruto's eyes widen and his head snapped to her in a heart beat at the language she just spoke in. The dark yet amuse smirk she was wearing said it all, (_So freaking busted.._) Naruto thought smiling shakily.

"_You can speak Japanese?_" Naruto ask in said language hoping venally against hope she didn't understand him. he wasn't that lucky.

"_Yes, but since the first half of what you said was true anyway I won't hold it against you._" Saran replied taking another puff of her cigarette and Naruto sweat drop at realizing she just own up to being a prick.

"_HEHEHE. Thank you. And as for while I'm here, well a year ago two old people find out in the rain with only a headband with my name on it. Other then that I don't really know who I am or where I come from._" Naruto said answering her early question, though he kept speaking in Japanese as he really didn't get to very often and it was nice to speak with someone who understood him.

"_Amnesia eh, suck to be you kid._" she replied with a careless shrug causing Naruto eye to twitch at the lack of sympathy in her voice when Larry came over.

"Naruto what are you doing here and bothering her, you should be playing with the other kids! I'm sorry Miss Barclay, but this kid can be very-" he stop at realizing she was glaring at him.

"I was talking to him and he not bothering me but you are, so get lost..." Saran snapped and he quickly nodded before walking away.

"What irritation that man is." she mutter and Naruto agreed.

"Yeah he walk around he all hunch over like sometime creepy old man, I swear he could have been the bustard child of Igor." Naruto commented and Saran action snicker at that one (_Looks like I finally found a winner._) she thought getting up.

"_Come on kid, wanna take a ride with me for a bit_?" Saran ask going back to using Japanese, Naruto blink at her but shrug thinking what the worse that could happen, it wasn't like he couldn't take care of himself if she try something.

"_Sure why not._" Naruto replied hopping to his feet, Saran turn to where Larry was at .

"Mister Wilson could you come here for a moment." she yell as the man hurry to her side.

"Yes Miss Barclay?" he ask ready to do anything she ask.

"I'm heading in for now and I'll be taking this boy with for the day." she stated causing his eyes to widen.

"But Miss Barclay, I can't let you do that! I might lose my job if I just let someone take one of the children, even if it's you!" he stumbled over his words trying to explain but she just wave him off.

"Whatever, don't worry I'll take care of your boss's tomorrow when I come back." she told him, her voice both cold and bored as if talking to this man was more trouble then he was worth.

"But- but- still I can't just let you take him, it's again the rule and-" Larry stumbled, grasping at straws but she place her hand behind Naruto back seemingly not playing attention to him anymore.

"Relax, just remind them of how much I'm donating and tell them I'll be back, also ready the adoption paper work and begin the process." she said walking away as his eyes widen to the size of dinner plates and his jaw drop.

"Adoption paper work? For that little hell-raiser...? Wow." it was all he could say as they walk off to the waiting limousine with him wondering why she pick Naruto of all people.

* * *

**Three years later in the city of London**

It was late in the day the school call Haywell academy had let out with Naruto walking on his way home with two friends by his side, three years had come in gone since Saran Barclay had taken him in, and though Naruto would admit there were quit a few weird things about her, if there was one thing he had to say about her now it was that she was way to fourth telling with her inattention's and a something of a narcissistic parent. Saran had out right admitted that she was adopting him for the main reason of looking better in the public eye view and that he best do his part to make her look good because while she wasn't willing to send him back to the orphanage as it would make her look bad but there were many other ways to make his life a living hell if need be. Did Naruto live up to her expectations? Eh, he wasn't doing horrible bad, it was so-so.

"Hey Naruto did you see the new power ranger's?" Max Hammer a boy with glass and red hair ask looking his at his blond friend.

"Dude you are a total geek, why don't know why I even hang out with you again." John Meshed said with his hands behind his head, he had dark brown hair and was wearing a spike dog collar around his neck and black fingernail polish showing he was a goth.

"Neither do I!" Max shouted back, (_Nice combat, not. And do these have two argue all the time?_) Naruto thought with a sigh coming up to his condo.

"Nah I miss it but I this is my stop, I'll see you guys later." Naruto said waving as he walk off but the two didn't take notice as they kept arguing, Naruto made it inside and head for the elevator, after he push the button for the 37th floor Naruto thought back to how his life had been since coming to this world. While it was true he hadn't like being turn back into a kid Naruto had to admit his childhood was a hell of a lot better second time around he was starting to get bore with it, being able to do what he could and having no use for it Naruto once thought a trying to be superhero like in the comics but laugh it off. however that was starting to become much more appealing now.

He came to a stop at the 37th floor and walk out, it didn't take long to reach his door number 14. opening the door and walking inside the place Naruto stay was pretty big and was impressive to say the least with how expensive everything look like the giant flat screen T.V., the many panting on the wall, the huge plants here and there, and the large couch his adopted was sitting on.

"Oh hey, your back." Saran said keeping her eyes on the large pile of paper work on the table in front of her, Saran Barclay was on the board of director as the head of the Genetics division in the comply and as such had a lot of work to deal.

"How did your math test go?" she ask holding up a cup of coffee and actually look at him, Naruto pull off his book bag open it to pull out a sheet of paper and showed it to her.

"I got a '87' this time." Naruto with a half grin, she nodded but didn't say anything, taking a drink of the coffee and went back to looking through her work, again it just show how much his childhood suck if Naruto thought his was much better than before. At least she take a little time out of the day to see how things in his life were going unlike the orphanage back in his old world who did everything in their power to not pay any attention to him at all.

"I order out pizza for tonight, it on the table in the kitchen but don't eat yourself sick or your birthday dinner tomorrow won't be any fun." she said as Naruto smile at this, again back in his old world the Hokage was the only one who did anything for his birthday and take him out for ramen when he could until Iruka came along, so for this person who was now parent to be taking his somewhere to celebrate it was a very nice feeling. Granted Naruto knew other kid's did things like go to amusement park and what not, but for someone who always wanted a parent to care for him he take what he could get.

"I look forward to it." Naruto said walking off to eat.

Later that night Naruto when his Mom had turn in had crush out on the couch and after watching a few movie had fallen a sleep, -BANG! BANG! BANG!- only to jump up at a loud banging on the door front _startling_ him.

"What the heck!" Naruto stuttered still half a sleep when the banging came again with a pissed looking Saran coming into the living room.

"Now I wonder who the bloody hell would be coming here at this time a night." she said in a sing sang tone but the amusement in her voice obviously faked as his tighten her bath robe -BANG! BANG! BANG! _BANG!_- before either of them could answer the door came crashing down in front of them much to their shock as a giant man walk inside.

"Sorry about that." he picking the door up and slamming back into the door way, he was about twice as tall as an average man, standing at over eleven feet tall, he wore an exceptionally large moleskin overcoat with several pockets, a brown rugged shirt, matching pants and was carrying a large umbrella.

Can I help you?" Saran ask and to Naruto he could tell she was readying herself to throw the man out, now Naruto knew she was no push over haven seen her beat robber and mugger half to death before but Naruto thought he might have to step in as the man towering over them clearly was no push over either.

"Ah well, I'm Rubeus Hagrid, the keeper of games and sorry to drop in on you fine people like this, but is that boy there Naruto?" he ask and to Naruto surprise Saran ran over to block his path by standing in front of him.

"He is, and what do you want with my son?" she ask clearly in a motherly protect manner, something Naruto was shock to see but happy all the same as Hagrid held out his hand in a calming way.

"Please madam I not here to harm the boy just to give him this." Hagrid said flicking his hand and a letter appear, she raise an eye brow but take it and open the letter to read it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Mr. Naruto Uzumaki Barclay,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July. Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As she finish reading it out loud her eye look like they ware about to pop out of her head as Naruto look on with a confuse look.

"What's Hogwarts?" Naruto ask trying to look over her shoulder at the letter, now Hagrid had been planing on answering that one but Saran to his surprise beat him to it.

"It a school to teaches and train Witch's and Wizard's in how to use their powers." Saran answer causing Hagrid to blink at her a bit shock that she knew about the school, Naruto on the other hand was sure he had to have heard wrong.

"Does this mean he a Wizard?" Saran ask before Naruto could say anything.

"Why yes he is though we believe he may be from a tinning or even dying line as we only found out about him less than four-year ago." Hagrid said stroking his beard with curiosity in his eye's as Naruto thought over what he just said, (_Less than four years ago, that around the time I first came to this world! So they had me pick out to join this place not long after coming here..._) Naruto thought while wondering how they even found out about him.

"I see but if you don't mind me asking... Why did you feel the need to wake us up at... 12:00 am in the morning!?" Saran ask as calmly as she could but there were some hint on her face at how tick off she was.

"Ah well, normally magical children living with Muggles will have the initial acceptance letter delivered by the regular Muggle post. But for those like Naruto here who we have no real information on some is sent in person on the hour of his eleven birthday, on the off-chance that his non-magical parent doesn't know or believe and magical."

Saran raise an eye brow while thinking his words over and decided to take as that as she guess that how they just did things.

"However I'm a bit surprise you know so much about the place. You wouldn't have to know any magic folk's yourself would you?" Hagrid only to be given an annoyed look from her.

"No I don't, and that all you need to know when it comes to me, now when does he start?" Saran said clearly not about to give any Intel on herself, Hagrid try not to look to put off at her tone and Naruto on the other hand blink in shock at realizing she was allowing him to go.

"Hey wait, you mean I'm actually going?" Naruto ask with wide eye's only for her to put a finger over his lips.

"Shhh, grown up are talking! Now as I was saying. When does he start and while we're at it what should I have ready for him?" she ask and was handed a second page that read.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic_

_by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory_

_by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

_by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

_by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions_

_by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

_by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

_by Quentin Trimble_

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand, 1 cauldron, (pewter, standard size 2) 1 set glass or crystal phials, 1 telescope, 1 set brass scales.

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours sincerely,

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus

Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Well that seen doable, and the date?" she said already thinking of the place's to get this stuff at and it shock Hagrid at how ease she was accepting this, and made it all the more clear Saran at some point had to have magical roots.

"One week from today, at King's Cross Station Platform 9¾ and Hogsmeade Station." Naruto's eye's twitch at hearing that as he would normally think such a platform wouldn't be real but...

"I see then, is there anythings else I should know?" she ask writing the address down on the letter.

"Other then to make sure he is on time, then no that about it." Hagrid said opening the door and turn back to look at Naruto.

"Well boy, I look forward to seeing you at Hogwarts." he said walking out in slamming the door shut, then they watch it fall off it hinges.

"Bumbling oaf..." Saran mutter using her left hand to pick it up and place a chair to keep it there as Naruto just blink over and over again wondering if any of that really just happen.

"Ummm, mom?" Naruto stutter but she just yawn and walk past him.

"Not in the mood to talk right now Naruto, wait till the morning." she said heading off to her room, Naruto just stay where he was with his eye twitching unsure what to do but hope when he woke up this would all have been just a dream.

* * *

**One week later**

In front of a giant dark locomotion Naruto stood watching the train worker pack his things away as Saran did her best to straighten him out for his trip but it was getting a little bothersome now, in fact this whole matter had been bothersome as it was! Their trip to the Diagon Alley, through the Leaky Cauldron, had been mind-blowing! Not only was that one of the most creepy places he had every seen but the shop keeper who gave him his wand really hadn't made things any better.

FLASHBACK

_"What is this place?" Naruto ask looking at the peeling gold letters over the door of the shop read: __Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C., the building itself look very run down and Naruto could see through __the dusty window a____ solitary wand lying on a faded purple cushion._

___"I heard it was one of the best shops to go to for newbie Wizard to go, come on then let head in side." Saran said pushing Naruto along through the door, the inside of the shop was tiny, empty except for a single, spindly chair in the corner. Thousands of narrow boxes containing wands were piled right up to the ceiling of the tiny shop, and the whole place had a thin layer of dust about it. There they saw a very old-looking man with rough-looking white grayish hair holding a box with his back turn to them._

___"Hello are you the shop keeper?" Saran ask as he turn to then raise an eye brow at the man, his expression was one that had been shaken by something and as his eye's landed on Naruto he all most seem scare._

___"Y-y-y-yes I am, and you most be here for a wand for that boy." he stutter a little confusing Saran and Naruto even more as they look at each other and back to him._

___"Yes I am, but are you alright, did we come at a bad time?" Saran ask the man who look like he'd seen a ghost but he just did his best to give them a small smile and walk up to them._

___"I've... been better." he said seeing no point in trying to hide the state he was in as he stop in front of Naruto._

___"As for a wand why don't we try this one out." he said handing the box to Naruto, looking up at Saran and she nodded her head as he take the box and open it to see a black wand about 13 inches long with a small silver leaf in the middle, picking it up Naruto almost immediately felt a connection to it, like a mist of vapor washing over his body yet still had a dark feeling to it._

___"You knew my son was coming here for that wand didn't you Mister Ollivander?" Saran question as he gulp and shake his head a no._

___"No I did not, but I did know that someone was coming for it soon. It had been acting up all day like It know that a new owner was coming." he stated and their eye brow's furred as they weren't too sure they like the sound of that._

___"Is there something about this wand I should know about?" Naruto ask and ____Ollivander look down at him._

_______"Yes, other than you, that wand has had only one other true owner and she wasn't a very good person." he said then before the two could even began to ask what he meant ________Ollivander walk up to the back room door and turn to them for a second._

_______________"You have your wand now, so you my leave." he said curtly and went into the back, not sure what to make of the old man or the fact he didn't even ask for them to pay Saran just shrug and walk Naruto out of there._

FLASHBACK END

That had been something Naruto was still wondering about since, feeling his shoulder's being dusted off Naruto look up to see Saran fixing his collar, he was wearing an orange jacket, green shirt, and blue jean pants.

"Well this is it, you really have no idea how lucky you are to be going to such a school as Hogwarts. I'd love to have gone myself as a child had I known about it." Saran said kneeling down at him.

"Is you wanting to go the reason you know so much about the place?" Naruto ask still wondering how she even knew about magic to began with.

"That something I'll tell you when your old enough to understand how life works more." Saran replied opening his hand and placing a large wad of cash in it.

"This should be enough to get you anything on the train but try to save room for when you get to Hogwarts." she stated and Naruto nodded, then he saw it. One of her true rare smile's on her face.

"Take care of yourself, going to that school will not be ease but I know you can do it." Saran spoke then to his surprise hug him, it was clearly awkward to say the least but Naruto really didn't care, this feel of having a mother was something he had always wanted, so he return the juster. Letting go she stood up and patted him on the head.

"It time to go." Saran said, picking up the carry on bag at his feet that a small black cat's head sticking out Naruto said his good-bye in got on board. As the train take off Naruto stuck his head out and wave good bye, Saran who had her arms cross pull one free and gave a small wave before placing it back and walk away, the shadow of a soft smile on her face.

* * *

Walking down the hall of the train Naruto kept looking back and front for a carriage that didn't have so many people in it when he stop by a room that had two boy's in it with a truck load of snacks.

"Hey there, can I crash here? All the others are full." Naruto said, the one with crack glasses looking up at him.

"Sure hop on in." he said as Naruto quickly take a seat on the other that was free.

"Thanks, and the name Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto said holding his hand out as the other boy take it.

"Harry Potter, nice to meet ya." Harry replied and Naruto felt like he had heard that name before.

"And my name is Ron Weasley, by the way odd name ya got there, are you a Jap by chance?" Ron ask being blunt as Naruto blink a few time not sure what he meant.

"Jap... Oh! Japanese, Yes, yes I am." Naruto said, even after three-year he was still getting use to some of the slang that was being use in this world. Harry who had been playing with box look finally open it to see a chocolate frogs that hop up into the window seal climb to the top where it was open and was suck up out, Naruto's eye twitching the whole time. (_Screw this, I want to go home!_) Naruto at exclaim in his head while wondering about the severity of the orgasm Orochimaru would have if he ever came to this world. As he thinking this over he at some point miss Ron wanting to show off a spell and just decide to watch when a cute girl came up to the door.

"Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville's has one." she ask before spotting Ron with his wand pointing it at his rat.

"Oh you're doing magic, well let see." she said paying close attention as he gulp.

"Okay: sunshine daisies butter mellow... turn this stupid fat rat yellow!" Ron said out the last part quickly and zap his rat only for a small yellow glow to happen but nothing else, Naruto did his best not to laugh as the girl gave him a conceding look.

"Are you sure that a real spell, well it not very good is it?" she said looking just a tap bit stuck up,.

"Of course I've only try a few simply one's myself but they all work for me." she stated pulling out a wand in take a seat next to Naruto as she pointed it to Harry.

"For example: Occulas Reparo!" when she said this there was a snap and Harry's damage glasses look good as new.

"Wow that pretty good." Naruto said impressed.

"Yeah it was, and thank." Harry said glad to have his glasses fix, she smile at the small praise before taking at him then gasp a little.

"Holy cricket, your Harry Potter!" she said looking a bit Stine, and once more Naruto felt like he should know who this Harry guy is.

"I'm Hermione Granger, and you two are?" Hermione ask looking at Naruto and Ron.

"That Ron Weasley over there, and I'm Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto said with his hand-held out, she take it with a smile.

"pleasure... the both of you." Hermione replied though she gave Ron a bit of a dull look who just shrug in return.

"Anyway, you three better change into robs, I expectant we'll be arriving soon." Hermione stated getting up and heading for the door but turn to look back at Ron.

"You've got dart on your nose by the way, just there." she said pointing to the spot, Ron quickly rubbed it away as she walk off, Naruto and Harry were doing there best not to laugh.

"I really like that girl, she's funny!" Naruto said grinning causing Ron to frown.

"Really!? I thought she was a bit stuck up if you ask me..." Ron stated as Harry chuckled.

"She not that bad, and beside... fixing my glasses show that she a good person at heart." Harry said reaching for his bag.

"Whatever, let just get dress." Ron grumble, as his two new friends try not to laugh at his expensive... it didn't work out that well.

* * *

At the Hogwarts Platform, After getting off the train Naruto once again saw Hagrid gathering up the first year.

"Right then. First years this way, please! First years, don't be shy. Come on now, hurry up! Hello Harry! And Naruto, glad you made it." Hagrid said looking at the both of them.

"Hi Hagrid!" Harry said to his giant friend.

"Hey big guy!" Naruto spoke with a wave only to feel his neck hair's stand on end, turning around Naruto saw no one around looking at him but it felt like someone just sent killing intent his way.

"Woah!" Ron gasp looking up at Hagrid.

"Right, then. This way to the boats. Come on now, follow me." Hagri told them pointing to the boat's after getting in the boats and taking a ride to the middle of a valley surrounded by mountains with a fairly large Black Lake to the south, Naruto had one thing to say about this place.

"There no way in hell this is a school." Naruto mutter looking at the large, seven-story high castle in awe, it had towers and turrets around it (_This place was clearly built in the late to Early Middle Ages._) Naruto thought, though he would not have know that if Saran hadn't force him to place more attention in class.

They were waiting outside a small building before the Entrance Hall, next to the Viaduct Courtyard until a tall, rather severe-looking woman walk out, she wore emerald-green robes in a tartan pattern and had on a pointed hat cocked to one side, with a very prim expression on her face.

"I am Professor: Minerva McGonagall. All first year students will please have their owls, Frogs, cats and trunks stored here during the Welcoming Feast." she said then walk off as the house elf's came and take them away for now, before telling them to follow her. It wasn't long until they were lead into the door of the Great Hall where Professor McGonagall was once again waiting.

"Now then, welcome to Hogwarts. In a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmate but before you can take your seat you must be sorted into your house." Professor. McGonagall told them. "They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Know that why your here, your try will gain you points and any rule breaking and you will lose points."

"And at the end at the end of the year the house with the must point will be award the House Cup-" "Trevor!" McGonagall was cut off when a boy cried out at seeing his toad on the ground in front of her. Rushing to her feet and pick it up before freezing, slowly looking up at the teacher he gulp at seeing Professor. McGonagall looking down at with a stern demeanor and rose to his feet.

"Sorry." he whisper going to the back of the line as Harry Naruto, and Ron sneaker at him a little.

"The Sorting will begin momentarily." she said heading inside and not for the first time Naruto felt like some was glaring at his back but before he could turn around someone spoke up.

"It true then, what they're saying on the train. Harry potter has come to Hogwarts." looking to the back of them Harry and the others saw a slender boy with sleek white-blond hair, cold grey eyes, a pale complexion and rather sharp, pointed features looking at them with a smirk of a snake on his face.

"This is Crabbe and Goyle." he said pointing to the two next to him before heading over to him.

"And I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Naruto and Ron had to sneaker at the boy causing him to glare at the two.

"You think my name is funny do you, no need to ask your." Draco sneer giving Ron a once over.

"Red hair and a hand me down robe... you must be a Weasley." Ron actually look a little down now before Draco turn on Naruto next.

"And you! A Mudblood has no right to be laughing about anything!" Naruto raise an eye brow at the insult, his mother had done all she could to teach him as much about the Wizarding world and once of the thing he was told to be aware of the prejudice against Muggle-borns or Mudblood as they were mostly called by pure-blood and since she was Naruto's non-magical parents and no one knew who his real parent's were he would like be thought of as a Mudblood as well but why Draco thought he was one when they've never even met before was unknown to Naruto.

"Stay calm you don't want to get in trouble for breaking this guy in half on the first day." Naruto mutter quietly to his self as Draco turn back to Harry who didn't look at happy at Draco's words.

"You'll soon find out that some Wizarding family's are better then others Potter, you don't want to go making friend's with the wrong sort." Draco said looking down on Ron and Naruto and held out his hand to Harry.

"I can help you there." Harry however just look down at it like he was holding poison out to him before speaking his mind.

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself thanks." Harry said, Draco frown and glare at him for this, only to have Professor. McGonagall tap him on the shoulder and point for him to get back in line.

"We're ready for you now, follow me." she said turn around and they follow her to the large double doors, the inside had a enchanted ceiling that nearly all the first years student's who file in after McGonagall gasp at. Candles float in midair, and the ceiling looks like the night sky, Naruto look on in awe.

"It not a real ceiling, it just bewitch to look like the night sky I read about it in Hogwarts history." Hermione said behind him to a girl next to her.

"Thank you for pointing that out Hermione, knowing that doesn't ruin anything about it at all." Naruto mutter and he could feel her eye's burning into his back but he just smile amusingly, a large row of four long tables where in the middle where the students of each House were sitting as well as the staff table at the front, where the entire Hogwarts staff sits. Walking up to the front they saw a stool with a battered and old hat that had been patched, frayed, and was extremely dirty. They came to a stop and Professor. McGonagall turn to them.

"Wait along here please." she said as the student pile up in front of her and the stool.

"Now before we began Professor. Dumbledore would like to say a few words." Professor. McGonagall told as everyone look to see a old tall and thin man, with silver hair and beard so long that it reach his belt. He had a very long and crooked nose. He had on half-moon spectacles and a colorful array of robes, ranging from purple to crimson-red. he stood up to speak.

"I have a few start-of-term notices I wish to announce. The first years please note, that the Dark Forest is strictly forbidden to all students." everyone was listing in as he spoke.

"Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to remind you that the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out-of-bounds to all who do not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you." he then sits down like that was no big deal, (_Something tells me this school is really screw up._) Naruto thought sweat dropping as Professor. McGonagall picks up the hat off the stool and looks at a list of names in her other hand.

"When I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the Sorting Hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses. Hermione Granger!" hearing her name Hermione eye's widen at realizing she was first.

"Oh, no. OK relax." Hermione said to herself she goes up to the stool, Ron just roll his eye's at the girl.

"Mental that one, I'm telling- OW! What was that for?" Ron cried when Naruto elbow him.

"Be nice, she's nervous." Naruto whisper as Hermione sits down and McGonagall puts the hat on her head only for him to watch in surprise as the Sorting Hat started moving like it was live!

"_Ah, right then. Hum… Right. Okay... Gryffindor!_" Sorting Hat suddenly yell causing Hermione to smile as everyone from the Gryffindor's started clapping and she went to join them somehow not at all realizing out about the talking hat that was just on her head, (_I know with where I come from I shouldn't be so surprise by this but this is some really weird shit!_) Naruto exclaimed in his mind.

"Draco Malfoy!" Professor. McGonagall call breaking Naruto's change of thought.

"Boy I hope none of us end up in the same house as him." Naruto mumble, Harry and Ron nodded feelingthe same as Draco went up to the stool and the hat just barely touches his head before shouting out a House.

"_Slytherin!_" once again there was around of clapping from said House who Draco proudly went to.

"What the? The damn hat didn't even look like it touch him!" Naruto said tilting his head to the side wondering if that was normal.

"A dark wizard in the making if you ask me. There's no witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin." Ron said to the two getting look of dismay out of them. As Professor. McGonagall continue calling out names Harry looks at one of the professors talking to Quirrell only to start rubbing his scar like it hurt.

"Hey you all right?" Naruto ask but he just shake his head

"Yeah, it Nothing. Nothing, I'm fine." Harry said but Naruto and Ron didn't seem all that too convinced but the subject suddenly turned when Ron name was call and he nervously goes to sit on the stool and the hat is placed on his head.

"_Ha! Another Weasley! I know just what to do with you… Gryffindor!_" Ron sighs with relief and went to go sit with Hermione and what look like his brothers.

"Harry Potter." the Professor suddenly said starting Naruto and Harry, the Hall quickly came alive with students trying to get a look at Harry as he goes to sit on the stool and McGonagall places that hat on his head.

"This guy must be really famous, huh." Naruto said to himself thought he may have heard something about Harry Potter from his mom by couldn't remember at the moment... not that he was really trying. Looking on Harry seem like he was mentally waring with someone in his head from the expression he was making.

"_Well if you're sure, better be… Gryffindor!_" the hat yell as the people of Gryffindor nearly jump to their feet in applause happy to have the famous in their house.

"Naruto Uzumaki Barclay!"

"Say what now!?" Naruto gasp at realizing his name was called and slowly made his way up to the living hat, taking a seat the sorting hat is placed on his head shortly afterwards.

"_An! Let see, let see... an interesting mind, to say the least. Though bravery is something you have in droves but you would do well in Ravenclaw as you would in Gryffindor. Pretty ambitious too once you set your mind on something but still not a good fit at all for Slytherin._" Naruto was thankful to hear this but just wish it would hurry up and put him in Gryffindor though.

"_Gryffindor? Yes, Gryffindor will suit you well, and your complete loyalty. Perhaps Hufflepuff will be better..._" the professors behind him don't say a thing, but they all look bewildered that the hat was taking this long for a student.

"_Yes Gryffindor is a good fit, but NO! You might not realize it but you'll got a rather keen mind about you, that just waiting to use..._" he suddenly yell surprising Naruto and giving him a bad feeling.

"_I know just the place for you... Ravenclaw!_" the hat howl shocking Naruto as the student's from said table applause him joining their house, slowly standing up Naruto walk pass the table where Harry, Ron, and Hermione sit clearly disappointed he wasn't joining them and take a seat with the Ravenclaw student's. Naruto look up to see a man who was distinguishable short with a shock of white hair wearing green robes raise his drink at Naruto as if welcoming him to the House.

"Cho Chang!" call Professor. McGonagall but Naruto was no longer paying attention feeling down about being the only he didn't make it into Gryffindor but was breaking from it at once again feeling someone glaring into his back and look around but saw no one who look to be the one doing it and it was starting to get tick him off.

"Hi there." someone said taking a seat next to him, looking to his right Naruto saw a very attractive girl of Asian descent, with long, shining dark hair and eyes , she also had freckles on her nose but that seem to just make her cuter.

"I'm Cho Chang, looks like we'll be in the same House from now on." she said smiling to him, (_Then again, maybe being in Ravenclaw won't be so bad._) Naruto muse at seeing the cute girl.

"Naruto Barclay. Very nice to meet you." Naruto said offering her a grin only for something in the top of his robe to start moving "meow." and out pop the head of a smell black kitten. Cho look down at the kitty and back at Naruto who's left eye started twitching then using his right index finger Naruto gently push the head back inside his robe before looking at Cho nervously.

"Heheheh... oop! Just pretend you didn't see that... please?" Naruto chuckle, she give a small laugh at the boy clearly not about to tell on him and was about to ask how he got it in without being caught when...

"Sasuke Uchiha Rangling!" The moment Naruto heard that name his head snapped around and gasp at seeing his old raven hair best friend standing up front! He turn just a bit to look at Naruto with that same arrogant smirk on his face before mouthing... "Long time no see... brother."

* * *

To Be continue...


	2. Chapter 2 The talk

Disclaimer: I do not own nor will I ever, own Harry Potter and Naruto or any of their characters

* * *

"_Slytherin!_" the hat bellowed loudly causing a round of applause from said House, getting off the stool Sasuke proudly made his way over to the table but not before casting Naruto one finally look and flash his eye's red for just a moment. It was enough for seemingly only Naruto to notice than take a seat next to a boy name Blaise Zabini, he was a tall dark-skinned young man with high cheekbones and long, slanting eyes and another Slytherin, a girl name Tracey Davis who had long brown hair and green eye's making her a looker among the Slytherin girls.

"Looks like he hasn't change at all." Naruto mutter and finding it ironic yet fitting that he was in the one House that where all the bad witch's or wizard's came from.

"Is it just me or did his eye's turn red for a second when he look over here?" Cho ask reminding Naruto she was indeed still sitting next to him so would have seen that too.

"I'm... sure it just some type... of magic to... make him look intimidating..." Naruto stutter hoping she brought it.

"Well he get my vote for being super creepy alright." Cho mumble as another student sit next to her this one with long hair going past his shoulder's and brown eye's.

"If your talking about the Slytherin's then I couldn't agree more with ya, Michael Corner by the way. Nice to meet ya." he said looking at Naruto and Cho who smile back at him. The three spent the remainder of the sorting getting to know one another and while Naruto was still disappointed about not being in Gryffindor, being in Ravenclaw wasn't too bad.

'Ding-Ding-Ding!' "Your attention please." Professor. McGonagall said gently tapping her glass then Professor. Dumbledore stood up and held his hands out.

"Let the Feast... began." he said then suddenly all the empty plate were full of food! There was roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops, lamb chops, sausages, bacon, steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, chips, yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and peppermint humbugs. Everybody gasp at the food for a few second's and then quickly dig in eating their full, though for people like Ron it was like he was eating for two or three people... or four.

Naruto take a moment's out of his meal to open up the top of his robe and Cho seeing no one looking use her folk to hold a piece of roast beef to the inside where the kitten quickly snatch it away, Michael notice this and laugh at the two. When dessert time came they had blocks of assorted ice cream, apple pies, treacle tarts, chocolate eclairs and jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, jelly, and rice pudding.

* * *

After eating they was lead to the Grand Staircase which was a massive structure in Hogwarts Castle that give access to each floor of the castle, there were also hundreds of Portraits covering the walls all around them and multiple staircases that lead from platform to platform and go as high as the seventh floor.

"Would ya look at that." Naruto actually let out a whistle.

"Yeah, this place is truly amazing." Harry said next to him as Gryffindor and Ravenclaw walk side by side.

"Gryffindor follow me please, keep up thank you." the older year Gryffindor said.

"Ravenclaw follow me, this way." the Ravenclaw Prefect said taking them said a flight of stair as Naruto look to Harry and the other.

"Guess this is where we part ways for now." Harry patting Naruto on the shoulder.

"Yeah catch ya later." Naruto said walking off as he and the other Ravenclaw's made their way down the stair's and walk across the bridleway to the west side, it was a long walk before they came to the stop of at the west side of Hogwarts located on the fifth floor, and a door without a doorknob or keyhole, but a bronze knocker in the shape of an eagle.

"_Which came first, the phoenix, or the flame?_" a soft, musical voice spoke and for once Naruto wasn't surprise by something as the talking hat had pretty much kill any shock of seeing talking objects but that didn't stop his eye brow from raising at the odd question.

"I believe that the answer to is that a circle has no beginning." the Ravenclaw Prefect answer.

"_Well reasoned,_" said the voice, and the door swung open as the older year Ravenclaw turn to look at the first year's.

"Hello first year's, I'm Richard Reid. And as most of you know Ravenclaw was founded by Rowena Ravenclaw who believe that learning, wisdom, wit, and intellect should be in all of its members." Richard said and everyone pay attention to him.

"Unlike the other common rooms in the school, a logical riddle given by the bronze eagle-shaped knocker must be answered to enter and if you get it wrong you will have to wait for someone else to come along to get it right.

Naruto's eye's shot wide open at hearing this as riddle's were one of the many things he wasn't good at and knew he was in for a rough time at Hogwarts. Walking inside they saw the Ravenclaw common room which was one of the most if the most airiest rooms at Hogwarts. It is a wide, circular room with a midnight blue carpet, arched windows hung with blue and bronze silks, and a domed ceiling painted with stars. Looking out the window the Naruto, Cho, and Michael saw they had an excellent view of the school grounds, including the lake, Forbidden Forest, Quidditch pitch, Herbology gardens and the surrounding mountains. The room is furnished with tables, chairs, and bookcases.

"This way please, you'll have all the time you need to check this place out later after you've settle in." Richard said bring them to a statue of Rowena Ravenclaw herself and went around it to show them the door leading them a t shape hall way, the girl and the boy were then spit up go each to one side of the hallway to the Dormitories. After making it to the dorm Richard turn to and pull out a list.

"Now before I began let me be the first to tell you that our dormitories are in turrets off the main tower; our four-poster beds are covered in sky blue silk eiderdowns and the sound of the wind whistling around the windows is very relaxing. And once again: Well done on becoming a member of the cleverest, quirkiest and most interesting house at Hogwarts."

"Now the doors to the turrets are number so when I call your name you and whoever I call as well will head to that dorm. Now first off is Michael Corner, Andrew Wells, Naruto Barclay, and Anthony Goldstein. Please head to Dorm room 1A." Naruto was surprise he got call in the first go but was thankful to not have to sit through Richard going down the list and headed off with Michael, another boy with blond her like him but it was slick down, and a dark haired meek looking boy.

* * *

"Now bad." Michael said as he and Naruto stood side by side looking over their room, they had found all their stuff at the right side waiting for them while Andrew, and Anthony found theirs at the left. Each student got their own four poster bed, flanked by a set of windows and space for storing personal belongings and there was a couch with two love seats in the middle facing a coffee large table and by the side of the door was two book case, one on each side full with books on who knows what.

"I don't think I'll be looking through that, anytime soon." Naruto mutter looking at book case as if it was something evil. After putting their things away most of the Ravenclaw student's had made it back to the common room for relaxation, Naruto sit at one of the many table with Cho sitting on his right, Michael on his left and his black kitten who was called Gama was lying on the table napping, even though they had just met it seem these two would end up being his best friends for now on. Naruto was frowning at the words that seemed very hard to read in this book he was holding and look up to see that all the other student's had group off into set of three or four people and were reading and studying as well (_So is that how Hogwarts work you just become friend's with the first people you meet right off the bat?_) Naruto wonder as he could remember seeing must of these people sitting together at the Feast.

Though he still couldn't understand how everyone here just sit down and study on their first day rather then do something fun like show off the spells they knew or play a game or two...but now that Naruto take closer look this place look like it was made for just studying rather then having fun. Getting up and going to the bookcase and Naruto pull a different book out, this one about charms and headed back to the table, the only reason he was even trying to study this stuff was because he'd feel out of place he was the only one not reading as everyone else... one minute of reading and Naruto head slam into table at not understand a single thing!

"You alright?" Cho ask as she and Michael look at Naruto, "No... it nothing." Naruto mutter, this was going to be a long very year for him.

* * *

The next day getting up had been a bother, what with him spending a great deal of the night studying and learning nothing. The first class they were heading to was Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall and you could tell Naruto was jumping with joy to learn... NOT!

"Well this is going to be fun." Naruto grumble sleepy getting a frown from Cho.

"You sound so energetic." Cho said sarcastically as Michael told her to give him a break, remembering that before a little more then a week ago he had no idea what magic was so he still just getting use to it."

Naruto was thankful for Michael being understanding, yesterday when it was clear he was having a hard understanding the book they had ask why and finally told them he didn't know anything about magic and only just learn he was a Wizard.

"I know that but Naruto should still try and show a little more joy, your in one of the best schools in the world!" Cho said trying to cheer him when someone spoke from behind them.

"U-zu-ma-ki, long time no see... ah! Sorry it Barclay now right?" Naruto froze at that voice, he, Cho, and Michael turn around to see none other then Sasuke, with judging from the chest on their robe's two other Slytherin by his side, it was Blaise Zabini and Tracey Davis.

"Yo Sasuke, see you hanging with the snake's like always. Clearly you haven't change one bit Uchiha... or should I now call you Rangling." Naruto stated with a dry grin getting cocky smirk out of Sasuke and a frown from Blaise and Tracey.

"You got a lot of lip there little birdie." Tracey growl.

"You'd better know your place Barclay, you filthy little mudblood!" Blaise said in a bore sneer causing Cho and Michael to glare at them coldly for such a remark.

"How dare you call my friend such a disparaging term you blood sucking parasite!" Cho roared, her face turning red from anger as Michael grabbed her and Naruto and turn them around.

"Give it up Cho, when snake's fear that someone is better them, name calling is the only way they can make themselves feel better." Michael grunted wanting to get far from the Slytherin's as possible but not before sending one last glare at the three as they walk off.

The mood had drop a great deal when they finally got to the Transfiguration class. The classroom itself was big, surrounded by high windows and had four rows of three desks, with still enough room for several cages and bookshelves, two chalkboards, and a desk for the Professor. Several candlesticks stand lit it as well, the three quickly take a open desk with Hermione sitting cross from them, everyone seem to be waiting the teacher but Naruto notice that a large as a grey tabby cat sitting on the teachers desk watching them them and wonder if it was the Professor's. To Cho and Michael dismay Sasuke, Blaise, and Tracey walk in, glaring at one another for a moment they found an open desk, three minute's later Harry and Ron rush in, gasping for breath.

"Whew! We made it! Can you imagine the look on McGonagall's face if we were late?" Ron said gasping for air, (_Their lucky as heck she isn't here if you ask me._) Naruto grinned remembering how she act yesterday however as soon as Ron said that suddenly the cat hops off the desk and morphs into McGonagall!"

"Whoa!" Naruto jump a little at seeing this and Cho giggle at his reaction, he may have seen people transform before but never in such a way where you could actually watch the body change from one thing into another right before your eye's! Smoke was always blocking the way.

"That was bloody brilliant!" Ron gasp at the teacher only for her strict demeanor to remain.

"Thank-you for that assessment Mr. Weasley. Perhaps it would be more useful if I transfigured Mr. Potter and yourself into a pocket watch. That way one of you might be on time.

"Sorry, we got lost." Harry said halfheartedly.

"Then perhaps a map? I trust you don't need one to find your seats." she said and they quickly found them next to Hermione who was sitting cross from Naruto group.

"So busted." Naruto whisper with a smirk and Harry glare at him for it.

"I don't know if you've notice but this place is like a freaking maze!" Harry exclaimed as quietly as he could but then Hermione turn to them with a frown.

"Quiet, class has started." she said pointedly as Professor McGonagall told them to open up their textbooks to page ten and start reading. A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration, only ten minute's of this and Naruto once again found his head slamming onto the table in dismay at not understanding a single thing the book had to say.

"Is something wrong ?" McGonagall ask, looking up Naruto found the Professor standing behind him and sigh.

"Yes Sensei, I have no idea what this thing is saying at all." Naruto Stated, McGonagall raise eye in eye brow at the term he call her and some others gasp at thinking he just call her out her name though Cho head had snapped to him.

"Well the textbook is merely trying to explain that Transfiguration is a branch of magic that focuses on the alteration of the form or appearance of an object, via the alteration of the object's on a molecular structure." Naruto try very hard not to look like he had no idea what she just said, he really did but it was not easy. With a wave of her hand a bird that somehow no one notice at her desk flow to the Professor landing on her hand and she place the bird on top of Naruto's book.

"This is something I normally only show to second year student's but I suppose a small yet simply example is in order." when Professor McGonagall said this she tap the targeted bird three times sharply with her wand, and then pointed said wand directly at the animal, enchanting, "Vera Verto!" the moment she said this a jet of nearly indiscernible, crystal-clear mist, almost like a spray, went shooting from her wand, engulfing the animal and quickly morphing it into a goblet with a quiet whooshing noise! Naruto could only stare in shock at seeing her work and gently pick it up feeling the cool glass of the goblet and it made him wonder if this was her idea of simply then what else she could do with her wand.

"This is a spell I usually only teach second years. As you can see it is the art of changing of the form and appearance of an object. This type of magic is commonly referred to as Transfiguration." Professor McGonagall said over looking the whole class making sure everyone was paying attention.

"Transfiguration is achieved through concentration, precise wand movements, and the proper pronunciation of an incantation. However it is generally more difficult than Charms and requires great effort." she said taking the goblet from Naruto and holding it into the air for everyone to slowing head back to her desk and placing it down. With a flick of the wand the goblet return back to a bird and Naruto wonder if it even realize what happen to it's self.

"Transfiguration is also some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts. Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back, you have been warned." Professor McGonagall said firmly, Naruto's shoulder's just drop and sighed exasperatedly as he clearly was at a lost of what to do now.

"_I didn't know you could speak __Japanese! What part of Japan are you from?_" Cho ask suddenly surprising Naruto at speaking Japanese though Michael had no Idea what she just said.

"_Not really sure but can we talk later, I'll answer your question then._" Naruto said speaking Japanese back, she gain a very happy smile at this and nodded though it seem that it was Michael's turn to have no idea of what was going on as he look at the two while sweating dropping in confusion.

* * *

At the great Hall Naruto was thankful for a breather from his classes which he was doing well in none of them, the Potions Class was by far his least favorite now due to that prick Professor Snape picking on Harry even though he was only taking notes on what he was saying.

"This really isn't my day." Naruto groan feeling this wasn't the school for him after all causing Michael to pat him on the back.

"Cheer bud, the school year is just getting started." Michael chirped then to their Hall is suddenly flooded with owls delivering mail.

"Hey the mail is here." Cho cried happy, she had be trying to do that spell Professor McGonagall show them and was excited when a package drop in front in front of her and a stack of mail falling in front of Michael. Looking around Naruto saw everyone else getting mail as well and spotted Ron receiving a package and a copy of The Daily Prophet.

"Excuse me." Naruto said getting up and getting odd look from Cho and Michael as he head over to the Gryffindor Table and walk up to Harry who had borrow the newspaper They exchange a look with Hermione

"Hey Harry can you turn to the business spot? I want to see how my kaa-san's company is doing." Naruto said only for Harry to look at him in confusion.

"Mother I mean my mother." Naruto quickly said as he sometime forgot not everyone understood some of the words of Japanese.

"Sure I-" "Hey look! Neville's got a Remembrall." a boy from Gryffindor said as the boy from yesterday who lost his frog held up a tennis ball-sized glass ball that contains smoke, and know it all Hermione immediately spoke.

"I've read about those. When the smoke turns red it means you've forgotten something." Hermione as she said the smoke inside the Rememberall suddenly turns red.

"The only problem is I can't remember what I have forgotten." Neville said with a crook smile, Harry and Naruto went back to reading the Harry reads the front page of the newspaper only for Harry's eye's to widen at what he saw.

"Hey Naruto, Ron, somebody broke into Gringotts. Listen: Believed to be the work of Dark wizards or witches unknown, Gringotts goblins who while acknowledging the breach insist nothing was taken. The vault in question number 713 had been emptied earlier that very same day."

"That's odd. That's the vault Hagrid and I went to." Harry said, they exchange a look with Hermione before a loud owl cries caught everyone attention, nearly all student's look at the Ravenclaw table as a gray and brown owl holding a very odd sharp package was flying back and forth over said table and look rather annoyed as it couldn't find the recipient of it's package.

"What it's problem? Can't find the owner or something?" Naruto ask only for it to let out a surprised squeak when It had noticed him. The owl broke off its flight, and flew towards him, circling him, letting out tiny squeaks as if it was anger at Naruto for not being at the Ravenclaw table then drop the package much to his surprise and caught it, looking back Naruto saw the owl take it's leave.

"Look like you've got a package too" Cho said as she and Michael headed over to him wanting to see what he got, Naruto shrugged sitting the package on the table and began ripping open the with the help from Harry and Ron. They gasp at what they saw.

"That the Comet 290! One of the best broom around!**" **Michael gasp seeing the broom and Naruto wish just once someone other then him knew didn't what was going on or the important of the broom though looking at it Naruto wonder why it look so nice. A slim shine handle and a gold ring around it, not to mention the part you suppose to sweep with was so smooth it didn't look like sweeping was it job at all.

"Hey a card was inside the package." Said picking up the card that was on the floor and read the it.

"Naruto, this broom is for joining the Quidditch team, so join it... And good job making into Ravenclaw. That all it say..." Cho mumble not founding the name of who sent it, Naruto just sweat at the card, (_I'm more then sure that from my Kaa-san but... WHAT THE HELL IS QUIDDITCH!?_) Naruto thought a bit piss that Saran didn't feel the need to tell him what she was basically ordering to join. However before he could think anymore on the matter someone bump into him nearly pushing the blond on the table.**  
**

"_Nice broom stick, dobe._" Sasuke said mockingly causing Cho and Michael to glare at him though Michael was more mad that he couldn't understand what was being said.

"_What your problem Rangling-tema!_" Sasuke actually stop in his tracks and looks back at her, his eyebrows slightly raised that she not only clearly understood him but also could speak in the same language as him and Naruto, Sasuke however didn't feel the need to answer her back and walk off getting a growl out of Cho.

"_Relax Cho he just trying to get under your skin._" Naruto told his fellow Ravenclaw who grunted back at him.

"_I know but why do all Slytherin's feel the need to be jerks!_" Cho exclaimed neither of them noticing the annoyed look from Michael and the interested one from Hermione, Harry and Ron having already know about Naruto being Japanese just shrugged it off.

"_I know that but that still doesn't mean we should just-_"

"STOP THAT!" Michael suddenly snapped at his two friend who jump a bit in surprise as he somewhat glare at them.

"Stop speaking in a language I can't understand! Either teach what your saying or just stop it!" Michael said his irritability plane to see causing Naruto and Cho to chuckle nervously.

"Sorry about that, any way look I got to go to the rest room so I'll catch up with you guy's later." Naruto said throwing the broom on his shoulder and walk off without another word, upon reaching the doors he exit them and closer them. Looking left and right Naruto saw that no one was there then stuck his hands into his robe pocket to pull out a fold up piece of paper Sasuke put in there when he push him over.

"Ya just couldn't hand it to me like a normal person eh." Naruto laugh glad his old friend hadn't change at all, unfolding the paper to read it, 'We need to talk, meet me out side the Black Lake to the south after school, Sasuke.' (_I guess this was something that this was bond to happen sooner or later._) Naruto thought folding the paper up and turn to walk off... only to suddenly be muffled as he was stopped abruptly by something soft... very soft. He froze completely unsure of what exactly to do. Whatever it was that stopped him, it was warm and his face was planted into deeply, engulfing his entire vision. All he saw was black… it felt so, tender.

"Having fun?" Naruto froze completely as he slowly looked up to see two green eyes glaring at him with a raise eye brow.

"GAH!" Naruto leap back pulling his face away from the lady's ample chest, it was one of the teacher who he saw sitting next to Professor Flitwick. He knew because she was the only Professor who look completely out of place at this school, She was tall over six feet even, she had black hair with red streaks and she wore a Wizarding robe but had it open showing off the outfit under it. It was mainly a blue ankle-length dress with short puffy sleeves sticking out and a white pinafore over the top knee-high black boots, and a pair of white stockings. Yes it was an odd outfit but there were two more things sticking out about her, the first being her chest, It was large... really large! And the second was her age Naruto could tell she wasn't even order then his mom, likely still in her early or mid 20's.

"Umm? Sorry about that Professor! I really wasn't paying attention! Really!" Naruto said as he started to babble but she just looking on in amusement before raising her hand and lightly patting him on the head.

"Calm down kid, just watch were you going next time." She said walking away, Naruto turn to watch her leave and sigh, he didn't know why but something about that lady really gave him the creeps.

* * *

In Flying Class out of he Field Gryffindor and Slytherin students are gathered around the field with broomsticks laying beside them as the Flying Instructor made her way to them, she had spiky grey hair which was cut short and had piercing, yellow, hawk-like eyes. She wore a white button-down collared shirt and black necktie with the Hogwarts crest, under a cloak.

"Good afternoon, class." she said

"Good afternoon Madame Hooch." the student's replied to Madame Hooch.

"Good afternoon Amanda, good afternoon. Welcome to your first flying lesson. Well what are you waiting for? Everyone step up to the left side of their broomstick. Come on now, hurry up. Stick your right hand over the broom and say up." everyone was quickly to do as they were told with Sasuke being the first to get it right as the broom easily flew to his hand and smirk proudly at his work, Harry was next when his own broom jumps up into his hand immediately surprising him a bit follow by Malfoy who got it right on his first try and smiles smugly. Ron and Hermione were gets frustrated as their brooms does nothing.

"With feeling!" Madame Hooch command but most were still not having much luck though Ron's broom did flies up and hits him in the head getting a from chuckle out of Harry who he told to Shut up. The others were finally getting their brooms up much to their joy.

"Now once you've got hold of your broom, I want you to mount it. Grip it tight. You don't wanna be sliding off the end. When I blow my whistle, I want each of you to kick off from the ground, hard. Keep your broom steady, hover for a moment, then lean forward slightly and touch back down." Madame Hooch as everyone mount their brooms.

"On my whistle. Three, two… Mr. Longbottom! Mr. Mr. Mr. Longbottom!"she yell as Neville slowly raise into the air with everyone yelling for him to come down

"Neville!" Harry gasp in worry.

"Help! Help!" Neville cried flying wobbly.

"Come back down this instant! Mr. Longbottom! Everyone out of the way!" Madame Hooch only for her to order them to move when he nearly flow right into them before finally crashing into the ground! Madame Hooch quickly rush to his aid and was sadden to see his hand limp.

"Oh oh oh. Oh dear, it's a broken wrist. Poor boy. Come on now, up you get" she said helping him to his feet. "Everyone is to keep their feet firmly on the ground while I take Mr. Longbottom to the hospital wing. Understand? If I see a single broom in the air the one riding it will find themselves out of Hogwarts before they can say Quidditch!"

As Madame Hooch lead Neville away Sasuke saw his Rememberall rolling on the ground and pick it up, Draco seeing it walk over to him and laugh.

"Did you see that Rangling, did you see his face? Maybe If the fat lump had given this a squeeze he would remember to fall on his fat ass." Draco cackle with the rest of the Slytherin at his joke but Sasuke just gave him a bore expression. and turn to the Gryffindor.

"Whatever, hey one of you Gryffindor's want to hold this for that guy." Sasuke ask getting surprise look from the other Slytherin's that he would give it back so easily only for Draco to snatch from him.

"I got a better idea Rangling, how about we leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find. How about on the roof?" Draco said mounting his broom and getting an annoyed look from Sasuke.

"There no point to this Malfoy, just give to Gryffindor." Sasuke grunted only for Draco to give him a cocky smirk.

"Come on Rangling, learn to have a little fun, this is what fool like Longbottom's and Weasley's are made for." Draco replied raising off the ground a little but then Harry grab his broom handle before he could go any high.

"That enough Malfoy, now give it here." Harry growl but Draco quickly smack his hand away going even higher in the sky looking down on Harry.

"What's the matter Potter? Bit beyond you reach" Draco said with that same smirk as Harry mounts his broom but is stopped from taking off by Hermione.

"Harry! No way! You heard what Madame Hooch said. Besides you don't even know how to fly!" Hermione stated but not listing flew. "What an idiot!" Harry had manage to shakly fly up to Malfoy level and glare at him.

"Give it here Malfoy or I'll knock you off your broom!" Harry roar still shaking in the air, Draco holding up the Rememberall give her a dark smirk.

"Is that so? Have it your way, then!" he said before throwing the Rememberall as far as he can. Harry with out waiting takes off after it, flying like a pro, zooming after the Rememberall that had gone quiet far Harry finally caught it just outside of McGonagall's window who was surprise to see him flying with such skills. With a out wasting a second Harry quickly flew back to them holding his prize returns to the ground.

"Yeah!"

"Nice going, Harry!"

"That was wicked Harry!" everybody from Gryffindor was cheering for Harry at his amazing display.

"Not bad Potter, You've got some moves." Sasuke said cutting in and surprising everyone that a Slytherin was giving praise to someone from Gryffindor however McGonagall walking up to them stop in front of the student's.

"Harry Potter! Follow me." McGonagall said as Harry sigh knowing he was in trouble and walk off with the Professor as his friend look on in worry but Malfoy and his crew just laugh hoping he indeed got kick out.

"What was that?" Tracey demand looking at Sasuke with a firm expression as Blaise join she.

"What?" Sasuke ask with a raise eye brow at the two who if you ask seem to be glue to his side at all time.

"She mean why did you give props to a Gryffindor punk." Sasuke turn to Blaise let out a 'hmph' like this was completely pointless.

"I why shouldn't I give a little credit to him even though he a Gryffindor!" Sasuke said shocking them and before anyone in Slytherin could say anything a cold glare shut them up.

"He was not only one of the first to get his broom up on the first try but also flew off with ease unlike that fool of a Longbottom and didn't get hurt. Before you go putting him down do keep in mean that unlike Potter most of you take several tries just to get your brooms off the ground." Sasuke's word were like a splash of cold water in the face. Ron and Hermione could stare widen eye at hearing this coming from a Slytherin.

"I guess there are some Slytherin who aren't too bad." Hermione said and shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly.

* * *

Outside on the other side of Hogwarts The Ravenclaw students were waiting for the Professor to arrival, Naruto had made it back and had taken a seat on a stone block, Cho who was tire from the day already had taken a short nap by leaning on Naruto shoulder, who was even going so far as to stroke her hair while she slept, a very comforting gesture but Michael grinning next to him clearly said 'I'm so going to utilize full teasing rights'.

"Hellow Ravenclaw, is this all first year?" a female voice spoke causing everyone to turn and see a lady walking out of the door an walking to them, Naruto blush at realizing it was the someone he had...'ran into to'

"Professor Star, I brought them all here as you older me." Richard said bowing to her and she nodded back.

"Thank you Mr. Reid. you will head back to class now." Professor Star said as she curtly requests him to leave and turn to the rest of the Ravenclaw student's and clasp her hands together walking down in front of them but the way she look at them held a certain level of condescending nature about her like she was simply better them.

"Hello first years, I am Professor Hesther Star, the Deputy headmistress of Ravenclaw, but rest assure by the end of this year Headmaster Filius Flitwick will no longer be in charge of Ravenclaw... I will!" as she said this a smirk over came her face showing that she was more then proud of her so call taking the potions of Ravenclaw Headmistress.

"I'm going out of my way to give you the chance to get to know you soon to be headmistress so be thankful." everyone glance at another wondering if she was for real Professor Star at catching site of Naruto, Cho, and Michael. The two male gulp at having her attention on them as she slowly made her way to the trio and bend down in front of Cho tapping her on the forehead lightly causing her groan.

"Leave me along, I'll be up in five more minutes." Cho moan, Naruto and Michael sweat drop the former shaking her with his arm a bit.

"Cho I think you should wake up now." Naruto mutter urgently.

"Like right now!" Michael added hissing, groaning Cho sit up rubbing her eye's and open then only to blink at seeing a pair of sea green eye's staring at her.

"H-H-Hello?" Cho stutter seeing the order woman standing so close.

"Hello there... sleep well?" Professor Star ask sweetly, Cho could only dumbly nodded.

"Grand to hear, now please stay awake until classes end for the day." Professor Star standing and walking back to the center of the first years.

"Boy could she give McGonagall a run for her money in the scary department." Michael whisper, both Naruto and Cho just nodded in agreement.

"Now as I was saying. I will soon be running Ravenclaw and as such I'll feel you should know a little more about me. " Professor Star said turn on her heel and clapping them together.

"First off I'm very skill in the dark art and as such you should be thank that your new headmistress will be me." she said, (_This person's really full of herself._) was the thought that ran into nearly everyone there. "I'm also the one who made so that the first two classes of you first years are together with the other three house to promote House Unity."

"I will also be opening a dealing club during this year so be on the look out for that as well as taking over the Charms class this year, which is what you'd normally be doing now but I thought introduction were in order so don't worry your grad won't suffer at all."

As she kept on speaking and telling them her plans Naruto couldn't help but feel like he was being watch by something and the warm breath of something larger breathing down on him hand his hand shooting in the air.

"Professor Star! I think there something behind me!" Naruto shouted scare enough that he didn't even want to turn around.

"What are you-! Oh dear..." Professor Star murmur that last part as his narrow eye's widen in surprise everyone turn to Naruto but almost all of them saw nothing but one. A girl jump to her feet in surprise but didn't seem scare at all.

"Oh my, I wonder how that got here." the girl spoke softly causing Helen to turn to her a bit surprise that she could see it, she had waist-length, straggly, dirty blonde hair, protuberant grey eyes, and faint eyebrows.

"Luna what wrong?" Anthony Goldstein ask next to her, Naruto finally getting tire of not knowing what it was slowly look up at gasp at what he saw. The thing had quite a sinister and disturbing appearance, the figures was big and bony with a dragon-like face which bear white, glittering eyes that lack both expression and pupils. It anatomy was identical to a horse, excluding the large wings that sprout from it back they were black and leathery wings that were similar to those of bats,the fleshless, lustrous body of it was covered with a translucent and glossy coat. This smooth and dark skin is seem a bit slippery and so thin that Thestral's bones are clearly defined through the entire extension of their sleek bodies.

"What the heck is that?" Naruto ask no body as Malice slowly walk up to him Michael and Cho could only look on in confusion at not seeing anything.

"This my dear boy is what they call a Thestral. I wonder what it doing here though." Hesther muse seemingly not worry about the rather sinister looking horse, Naruto rose to his feet and turn around to get a better look at it, the Thestral blink once and noggin Naruto with it's head gently causing an amuse look from Malice.

"I think it want you to pet it." the Professor said, Naruto slowly raise his hand and patted it on the head softly getting it to thrum like a happy cat, Helen just look on before a truly dark grinned grace her face.

"Well I think it time to have some fun." Helen grinned suddenly picking Naruto up with ease much to his surprise and sat him on the back of the Thestral getting gasp out of nearly everyone as those who couldn't see it, to them it look like Naruto was floating in the air.

"Hey wait what are you doing!?" Naruto cried as she pulled the Thestral along as she move to the other side of the Ravenclaw students who were backing way.

"I'm not sure why it here but we might as well take it for a ride... and since you can see it too you'll ride as well." Hesther said stopping in front of Luna, and causing said girl's eye's to widen as she had never flew on one before, Helen simply look at her deer in a head light expression in amusement, the Professor merely pull out her wand flick at her causing Luna to start floating off the ground moving through the air to her.

"So glad you didn't run away, little one. Not that there would have been any point to it anyway." Hesther in a sing sang voice told moving her wand around and floated Luna over the Thestral then drop her on it back. Luna without thinking grabbing onto Naruto's back.

"Don't worry as long as you don't let go and fall off I'm sure you want die... most likely." Naruto made an expression of total horror when she said that, before he could even protest Malice smack the Thestral on the rear causing it to yep and galloped off at high speed with Naruto gripping on it neck as tight as he could while it was flapping it wings before finally taking off into the air much to their shock.

"Wow look at them go! Wonder if it will bring them back?" Hesther said to herself out loud getting looks from the student like she was insane, as Naruto and Luna? At first they screamed a little from fright of the sudden jump but that had change to excitement at realizing they were actually flying high into the sky, circling around Hogwarts, Dumbledore who had been working in his office was bewailed when he look out his window and saw the two flying around outside and quickly got up and left.

Back on the ground level Hesther with her hand on her hip waited along with the other Ravenclaw students for the two to turn, seeing the Thestral making it way around Malice put two finger in her mouth and let out a very loud whistle bring it attention to her as it headed down to the Ravenclaw's it feet slamming into the ground kicking up dart as it slid to a stop in front of them. Getting cheer's from all the student there as Helen walk up to the Thestral.

"Not bad for your first flight if I do say so myself." Hesther stated helping Luna off who was stilling coming down her adrenaline rush.

"Excuse me, Professor Helen?" a old voice spoke startling everyone, looking behind her Helen sign at seeing Dumbledore standing there.

"You mine telling me why you have your student's flying on a Thestral or why you've taken it from the herd?" he said in a firm tone to which everybody winced but Hesther didn't seem worry.

"I wasn't really what I had plan at first, this thing just came here on it own." she replied Thestral, Dumbledore raise an eyebrow at hearing this.

"It came on it own?" Dumbledore wondered, not sure whether or not to believe his eyes.

"Yes, well I'll not sure why but I thought we'd have some fun with it before returning the poor thing back to the herd." Hesther told him, Dumbledore frowned and looked thoughtful for a few moments.

"That not normal, I'll have Hagrid look into the matter. For now return it back to the rest." Dumbledore order and she nodded pulling the Thestral along as Dumbledore turn back to the student's.

"As for the rest of you, while you re waiting for the next class to began, your free to do as you wish but try to stay our of trouble." Dumbledore said turning around then walking off. Michael and Cho take this moment to run up to Naruto and Luna.

"Okay I'll bite, how did you do that?" Michael ask looking clue less.

"Huh." Naruto with a blank expression.

"Naruto, you and Luna... It look like the two of you were flying! On nothing!" Cho exclaimed, Naruto look back and forth between the two blinking.

"So neither of you saw the creepy looking Pegasus just now?" Naruto ask but Luna choose that moment to speak.

"It can't be help if they don't see Thestra's and I think it for the best." Luna said pulling out a book as the three look at her.

"Why is that?" Cho ask then raise an eye brow at seeing the girl holding a book upside down.

"Because unlike Me and Naruto here, neither of you have seen anyone die. That the only way to truly see Thestral's." Luna said with a calm smile on her face before walking off. Naruto, Michael, and Cho could only stare in shock at hearing that before a thought hit (_Why is she bare footed?_) Naruto wonder with a sweat drop watching her naked feet walk away.

* * *

"It look like she was stilling the truth." Cho said to her self holding a book as she walk into the common room to find Naruto and Michael waiting at a table, once again reading books, though from the way Naruto was furrowing his eye brows he was clearly having a hard time understanding what he was reading.

"Guy's look at this, I found this book library on Thestral's." Cho call to this as she walk over to their table and sat the book down on the table.

"Luna was right, I found a book on Thestral's and what Luna said was true." Cho told her two friend's lying the book on the table in front of them as they both move to look at it..

"Read this: A **Thestral** is a breed of winged horses with a skeletal body, face with reptilian features, and wide, leathery wings that resemble a bat's. They are known as omens of misfortune and aggression by many wizards because they are visible only to those who have witnessed death at least once 'and fully accepted the concept' they are very rare, and are considered dangerous by many. "

"Bloody hell, I guess looney Luna as looney as we thought." Michael mutter, Naruto on the other hand was deeper in thought at the moment (_Okay that explains why I can see those damn things and they can't, but why did it suddenly appear next to me like that?_) Naruto wonder getting up, and stretching out.

"Well that interesting but I got to head out for a bit, I'll catch up with you guy's later." Naruto said heading for the common rooms door but was stop when Cho pull his hand. Turning to her Naruto saw Cho holding the book he had been reading out to him.

"Take this, I know your having a hard time already so you need to study more even if it just a little bit more." Cho told with a look that said you better listen to me, Naruto sigh and take the book thanking her before leaving.

Out in the corridor, as Naruto began making his way to the Black Lake, Naruto had once again began reading his book on Charms and again barely understanding it, flicking his wand a few time Naruto decade to try spell.

"Alarte Ascendare!" Naruto yell 'BZZZZD' only to be blasted back on his butt, "OW!" Naruto cried pushing himself up elbow's until a feathery laughter floated pass Naruto's ear's causing him to look up at see a tall ghost lady with waist-length hair and wore a floor-length cloak.

"Learning how to fall on your bum? Good job." she chuckle, Naruto eye twitch at seeing the Grey Lady, likely the only ghost he knew. He had learn from Michael that the disembodied spirit's of the once-living wizard or witch's have taken up residence within Hogwarts Castle. He also told Naruto that these fleshless spirits were either afraid of death or have some extraordinarily strong connection to the locations they haunt.

"Don't you have a tower or something to hunt?" Naruto grunted getting to his feet and dusting himself off, the Grey Lady frown at his comment and flew right through him, a chill ran up Naruto's back at the sensation of icy coldness running through out his body.

"Don't do that you damn Poltergeist!" Naruto exclaim at the smirking ghost.

"Maybe that will teach you some manner's." the Grey Lady said giggle and flew off leaving Naruto to sulk.

"I really don't like this place." Naruto mutter heading to the Black Lake.

* * *

Outside at the Black Lake Sasuke sat on a large rock in the lotus position with his hands inter lock and his chin on top of them. He was waiting for what Sasuke thought of as his fool of a best friend to come meet there so they could talk about how they came to this world. That, and there was another matter Sasuke thought it was best to speak with Naruto about.

"Yo Sasuke, sitting in your emo mode again I see." a way too cheerful Naruto greeted him as walk up to the dark boy who glare at his blond counter part.

"Nice to see your in a good mood like always." Sasuke said in a mono showing no expression on his face.

"Something you never seem to be in." Naruto grinned foxily.

"And you seem to still be an idiot." Sasuke mutter flipping off the rock he was on and land next to him.

"And you seem to still be a tight-ass," Naruto rejoined easily, (_Dear god, why was he born so damned chirpy?_) Sasuke groan as Naruto walk past him and sat down in front of the lake.

"Come, there no point in staying on our feet while we talk let's sit." Naruto stated, you could tell his mood did a complete 180, Sasuke merely raise an eye brow, this was a far cry from their time at the Ninja academy.

"You do remember our usually... interaction back in the ninja academy days was usually a happy medium between us tolerating the others existence to open contempt, right?" Sasuke ask then added. "And the last time we mat before coming to this world the two of us were trying to kill one another."

"I'd like to point out that I never actually tried to kill you, that was all your doing. And that there are a lot of things you don't know and only I can tell you. There for killing me is out of the question for now. So sit down already, your being ridiculous." Naruto insisted rolling his eyes. Sasuke's left eye twitch in knowing everything he just said was on point and wonder when the dumb blond gain a few brain cells.

"Fine." he mutter conceding and sit down a few feet from Naruto who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Soooo, Rangling, eh. how that happen." Naruto ask and smile wider but Sasuke wasn't in the mood to talke about that.

"Not now Barclay! We can tell one another about how the others life been late after you tell me how we got here." Sasuke growl was significantly more pronounced as he wanted to get down to business, Naruto shrug his shoulder.

"There actually not that much to tell, after our chakra's clash an inter dimension void in space open up and a fail safe in my seal made it so we were brought here safely." Naruto told Sasuke like it was no big deal, the Uchiha turn Rangling simply look at his old best friend with a blank face.

"Fail safe in your seal, my explaining in more detail." Sasuke said as Naruto sigh and scratch the back of his head trying to think of the best way to word it.

"Well it seems like I might actually come from the clan you made the jinchuurik seal in the first place or at least had a heave hand in making it." Naruto stated and Sasuke look quit surprise to hear that.

"Some how the first Uzumaki created Fail safe in the jinchuurik seal's made to work only for Uzumaki's if they enter a dimension gate and use the buuji chakra's to change the person body around to better match the world they are going to."

"Since you were sent along with me it did the same thing to you with what I guess was the curse seal chakra's in your body." Naruto spoke, Sasuke ran everything he just heard over in his head and though Naruto answer a lot of questions he also raise a lot more but knew the blond wasn't that good at explaining things like this and from the sound of it Naruto likely didn't under what happen to them that much either, only that it was the work of his jinchuurik seal.

"I see, That bit of knowledge help, there also something I think you should be a were of as well." Sasuke said and Naruto notice he had taken on a more dark expression. Naruto had thought of many things Sasuke could tell but the words to come out his mouth froze the blond solid.

"Orochimaru made it to this side as well!"

* * *

To Be continue...

Note: The first thing I'd like to point out was that I know the Ravenclaw first year that lead the new students was not name Richard Reid, that was the name of the actor that play him in the movie so that why I call him this due to the fact his was never name. Believe me, I look hard.

Second would be Sasuke being grouping with Blaise Zabini and Tracey Davis, I like Blaise and thought he'd be a great a good match as Sasuke's friend due to both of them being totally arrogant people and also Tracey Davis was someone who just seem to work well with them in my mind. Arrogant as she should be but not to the point of being Beyond reason.

Third on the list that there will be more reveled on Naruto's Mother and Sasuke family, the Rangling's but it will be at a slow pace so there will be a lot of things your wondering about but they will be answer so just hang in there.

Forth and last for now is that this will not be Yaoi, I seen that I lot of people like that, cool more power to ya! But I'm not into it so if your hoping for any NaruSasu or NaruHarr or anything else that will put two boys or even girls together then sorry but it ain't gonna happen. That all for now, see ya in the next chapter ^_^!


End file.
